


Vid: Flash Bang Wallop

by cosmic_llin



Category: Pole to Pole
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Silly, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: "I always wanted to be and explorer, but... it seemed I was doomed to be nothing more than a very silly person." - Michael Palin.





	Vid: Flash Bang Wallop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



**Music:**  Flash, Bang, Wallop!, by Tommy Steele

**Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Tommy-steele-flash-bang-wallop-lyrics)

**Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?ig18iaucadkbgax)

 


End file.
